It is desirable when constructing printed circuit boards to design the location and size of the electrical and electronic components mounted thereon and circuit paths interconnecting the components in as compact a manner as possible. This minimizes material and manufacturing expenses and also reduces the overall size and weight of the printed circuit board. It is also frequently desirable to mount one or more printed circuit boards on another printed circuit board in close proximity thereto, and to interconnect the components and circuits thereon. Conventionally, this is accomplished by attaching one or more non-conductive supporting structures to both of the printed circuit boards and providing separate electrical connections between their respective circuits and components. However, the various supporting fixtures utilized to mount the printed circuit boards together occupy scarce surface space and require that the printed circuit boards be larger and heavier than otherwise might be the case. The use of separate structural elements, extrinsic to the circuits on the printed circuit boards, also increases the material and manufacturing costs of assembling and mounting the printed circuit boards together.